the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Liv2night/PART 2!!!! The House of Anubis Wiki Hunger Games
Alaisia Patterson. District 3. (Alaisia911) I wait for the crowd to silence and then announce; "Now for ALAISIA PATTERSON!" The crowd bursts into cheers as Alaisia makes her way towards me. I greet her with a friendly hug and she gladly hugs back. I sit down. Alaisia smiles and sits down beside me. The crowd immediately fall silent. "Hello Alaisia! Do you feel ready for the games?" "Yes I feel Ready for the games!" She happily exclaims. "What do you miss most from District 3?" I ask the very common question. "I miss my family from District 3" She replies. I smile. "How did you say goodbye to your family and friends? Did you mostly cry,talk,hug or..?" I trail off. "I cried like a big baby" She admits. I see her mentor shaking his head in the distance. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ALAISIA PATTERSON FROM DISTRICT 3!" Alaisia stands up and bows. She takes a look at the crowd's expressions which of course, weren't too positive. "I'm a hunter!" She suddenly says, leading to a louder applause from the crowd. She smiles and walks off stage gracefully. ---- Jim Morris. District 3. (Fictional character: BritishAccent) ---- "And now for JIM MORRIS!" Minute after minute pass but Jim still doesn't show up. I glance nervously at President Snow who is shaking his head in disbelief. I look around the crowd and think of something I could do to not completely embarrass District 3. After another minute passes I still can't think of anything. "Um..JIM MORIS!" I repeat. Yet still, nothing happens. I sigh at my attempt and just stand with no expression on my face. Suddenly, I hear heavy footsteps behind me and someone's quite loud breath. I turn around and see Jim Morris standing in front of me. "What are you staring at?" "N-Nothing" I stutter. "Um..should we continue with the questions?" "No little Capitol freak can tell me what to do." He says and walks up to me."And I am definitely not answering some dumb questions about my life." He spits right in my face. I flinch and turn around to the audience who for the first time tonight, are silent. I don't blame them, I'm practically speechless myself. "Umm..Well I guess Jim's time is over anyways so A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR JIM MORRIS, DISTRICT 3!" The crowd claps at first so I wonder if they could be impressed by his braveness and pride. Then, it all comes quickly, the crowd suddenly stops clapping and I feel Jim's heavy breathing blowing against my neck. He then pushes me and everything goes black. ---- "This is Panem" ---- I walk onto the stage once again, this time with crouches but with a big smile on my face. The crowd starts cheering when they see me, making me smile even more. Some people shout out words of support and kindness, and others smile and cheer for me. After President Snow explained to me what exactly happened, I feel like the whole Capitol are my family. According to Snow, Jim pushed me off the stage, as Jim later explained, because he wasn't an item from District 3, but a human being. When Jim pushed me, the whole audience started booing and a couple of the tributes even marched onto the stage checking if I was alright. Jim was taken back to District 3's house, so he doesn't cause any more danger. My point is, everybody stood up for me. I feel very loved. "Ello again everybody" I smile. "Let's continue right where we left off" I flinch a little. The fall has caused some injuries, a broken leg and many painful bruises all over my body. But this is Panem, and I have to continue doing my job. ---- Lauren Hilts. District 4. (SunriseDaisy) ---- "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LAUREN HILTS!" Lauren walks up on the stage and sits down beside me. She smiles. I can only imagine under how much pressure she's on at the moment. District 4, really depend on her to make a good impression after what happened. Even though, she still acts very confident and I know that will earn her some sponsors. "Hello Lauren. How are you feeling?" I smile back. "Great. I feel prepared. And you?" She asks politely. "I am glad you are prepared, and I've been better to be honest" I joke. Lauren laughs followed by a couple of laughs from the audience. I decide to continue; "You are from District 4, the fishing District. Do you feel more comfortable in water, or land?" " I practically live in water, but I do know how to make my way on land as well." I giggle a little. "Lauren, you said you were trustworthy but you don't trust people easily. Do you think you could trust Nicole, your district partner? " "I don't really know her well, but because we're from the same district I don't think she'll try to get rid of me first." She answers. Lauren's time is over so I carefully stand up. "I'm afraid I won't be able to lift your hand up but I can say.."LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LAUREN HILTS FROM DISTRICT 4!" Lauren smiles and curtsies. The audience cheer and Lauren walks off stage. ---- Nicole Miller. District 4. (Peddielover14) ---- "DISTRICT 4, AND NICOLE MILLER!" Nicole makes her way up to me. I nod to the seat beside me, so she sits down. "Ello Nicole, how has your time been in the Capitol?" "Good. It's very different from District 4." She replies. "You mentioned, you are very determined. Is there a reason for being so determined? Maybe a special someone back home? " I wink. "There isn't really a "special someone", I just really want to win this for my district." I nod in agreement. "And tell me Nicole, Are you ready for the games? Do you have your strategy and most importantly, do you think you can win?" "I am definitely ready. I think I have a good strategy, and I know I can win." She smiles confidently as the audience cheers. I smile back at her and take her hand. I mouth good luck and that is when President Snow gives me a nod to finish. "DISTRICT 4 AND NICOLE MILLER!" I exclaim. Nicole smiles and twirls around. The audience cheer and scream out random stuff, that you cannot really make out when your sitting here on the stage. I watch as Nicole leaves the stage and get ready to continue, this time with District 5. ---- Aubrey Hill. District 5. (Fictional Character: Peddielover14) ---- ... ---- Tom Okinawe. District 5. (Fictional Character: DanBing) ---- ... ---- Allie Williamson. District 6. ( PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS) ---- "Now District 6...and ALLIE WILLIAMSON!" I announce. Allie walks onto the stage with a big smile on her face. Her smile grows when she sees the audience. She waves to them and even blows them a kiss. The audience are overjoyed. "Hello Allie! Are you prepared for the games?" I start when she sits down beside me. She nods. "Are you planning to stay on your own in the arena, or having an allie, allie?" I laugh. "Sorry I had to say that" "I'm gonna stay on my own in the Arena!" She replies confidently. "Very well, so you think these games will finish with a District 6 victor huh?" "Yep! What else?"She exclaims, causing me to giggle. "Well, I'm sure all your family and friends back in District 6, are wishing you lots of luck, is there anything you would like to tell them?" I ask. "I just want to tell them not to worry, stay positive and remember I can win this" She smiles and the audience bursts into applause. I carefully get up from my seat. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ALLIE WILLIAMSON FROM DISTRICT 6!" "WISH ME LUCK!" Allie yells and there a few good luck's are screamed from the audience. Allie smiles and waves while walking off the stage. She was nice. I think and decide to get on with the show. ---- Krystyna Levien. District 6. (Fictional Character: TearsOfGold451) ---- ... Hey hey hey! So first of all, let me explain all this sh*it. I really wanted to make this big WHAAAAAAT so I did. -.-''' '''I wanted to make myself a really liked person since it's the wiki Hunger Games..and I like to THINK I'm liked on the wiki :)) So that's what I did. I didn't do the other fictional characters because...I'm busy, and as bored as f*ck when it comes to writing someone that will die anyways. SO what's the point? :D Also, (I'll be making a blog about this after I'm done all the interviews) there IS a sponsoring option. So if you want your friend to sponsor you it's fine, BUT there's a catch. The person that's sponsoring you can ONLY SPONSOR YOU ONCE. So chose wisely. And you can't sponsor anyone if you're IN the games so yeah. But that'll come later. And BY THE WAY THIS HAS NEARLY 2,000 WORDS SO COMMENT BELOW SO IK THIS ISN'T WRITTEN FOR NOTHING!! xx Thanks for all the sweet comments last time!! Are U shocked yet? IK these are just the interviews but I like to do the unexpected haha. Sorry if this isn't written to well. I'm really trying but I have so much stuff on my head right now it's crazy!! To see, The House of Anubis Wiki Hunger Games Calendar ' '^^This is pretty much just a calendar of every time I'm gonna update^^ Project FS ' '^^This is a project U ALL HAVE TO JOIN PRETTY PLEASE U WILL NOT REGRET IT^^ '''Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of PAPER''' Category:Blog posts